Story of Evil
by TheSponsor
Summary: My interpretation of the Story of Evil saga. I'll try to include as much as I can without contradicting anything. Rated T so I have more room to... swear and make blood, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love the songs, so now I've decided to write fanfic. I know that it's been done a thousand times over, but this is my interpretation.**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter I

Second to the Princess

Rin tripped over her dress and splashed into the salty waters. She reeled back and gasped in horror. Len couldn't help laughing. "What?" the girl shrieked, and Len laughed even harder.

Len sighed and looked out at the setting sun over the rippling waves of the ocean. "You know," he said, "if you write your wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle, and send it out to sea, it'll come true.

* * *

"I said that?" Len confirmed.

"You did!" Rin thrust the glass bottle into the boys' hands. "We never go to the sea anymore, though."

"So you're giving it to me?"

"You're more likely to grant my wish than the sea."

The pair of them were only eight. They were twins. Rin was only a few minutes older, but those minutes made all the difference; those minutes divided them.

Len pulled the cork out of the bottle and and unrolled the scroll within.

"_I wish Len would never leave me."_

Len slumped his shoulders. Rin was afraid. Their mother was dying. Her illness would consume her as it had their father. They would both hate to let her go, but it was worse for Rin. She was the oldest, and she would be next to succeed the throne.

The king had ruled well, as did his wife after he passed away. Rin had always known that it would fall on her shoulders to follow in their footsteps, as did the entire kingdom. This, however, did not provide comfort as the young princess was a rather selfish child.

Len flinched as he was brought back to reality by his sister's touch. She placed a daisy chain on his head with a smile. Len smiled back. He was the only one who understood her. She may have been a little spoilt, but he knew how kind she could be.

"Your Highness!" called Rin's nursemaid as she came running out into the field. "What are you doing out here? Anyone could come and snatch you up!"

Rin blew a raspberry rudely. "I'm going to be queen," she reminded pretentiously with her nose in the air. "I can do what I like." She leaned over and coiled her arms around Len. "Besides, Len is here to protect me."

"Your Highness, come back to the castle!" The nursemaid pulled the princess away and dragged her off. Rin whined childishly and resisted, but there was nothing she could do.

Len wouldn't be taken back. He was free to roam as he pleased. That was the blessing of being born second. It didn't seem fair to him. He reaped the rewards of losing a race.

"Len!" Rin cried. "I still expect you to come have tea with me."

Len smiled. "Of course!" Rin grinned from ear to ear and now went willingly with her nursemaid.

Len dropped back onto the grass with his hands behind his head and sighed. Life wasn't so bad. Even at the age of eight, Len understood his situation very well. His mother would die, but he still had her for now. Rin would become the ruler, get married, and the kingdom would then either go to her husband or child, but he wouldn't be a peasant. It wasn't really in Len's interest to become king anyway. He was perfectly satisfied with just living in the palace with his sister. There were, however, other things that kept him from being completely happy with his current situation.

The children from the village found him there on the hill. They were all at least a little older than him, between nine and thirteen most likely.

"There he is," one sneered. Len jolted. "The would-be prince."

"Beaten by a girl," another teased.

"Your ma's gonna be pushin' up daisies soon, and you'll still be the same ol' loser."

Len knew where this was going and jumped to his feet. One of the bigger boys grabbed him and threw him back down. "Nearly an orphan," he mocked, "and not quite a prince." Len pulled himself up again. The boy grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "Nothing to say?" he spat. "You're no prince, so you can't boss us around anyhow!"

All the other children started pick up rocks and long sticks. The boy holding Len gave him a punch to send him to the ground and let the other children have at him. They threw their stones and twigs. The ones with bigger sticks beat him over and over.

Len held back his tears and desperately scrambled to his feet. "Going to hide behind your sister?" the boys pestered. "Coward!" Len ran as fast as his cut and bruised legs would carry him. The village kids pursued him and continued to stone him until they ran out of ammunition and let him be. Len ran all the way back to the palace and stumbled through the back door to the kitchen.

"Len!" Rin exclaimed. She leaped from her perch on the bench and rushed to her brother. "You're hurt!"

"You're all dirty and bleeding!" the nursemaid added. "Cook, get some water for his cuts.

"Len, what happened?"

Len grimaced as he knew he had to lie to her. He licked his dry lips and forced a smile. "I tripped and fell in a gully," he chuckled. "I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"Honestly!" Rin huffed melodramatically as if she were so much more mature. "You're so clumsly! Whatever am I to do when you worry me so?" She acted tough, but Len could see the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Len held out his arms. "You could hug me."

He had seen right through her disguise. Rin broke down into tears and embraced her brother. She wept uncontrollably, and he smiled, despite the fact that he was the one injured.

He smiled, even though he was born second to her.

* * *

The flustered cries woke Len in the middle of the night. He crawled out of bed and scuffed out into the hall, rubbing his weary eyes as he struggled to grasp the situation. "What's happening?" he asked someone passing by, concern evident in his voice.

"It's your mother!"

Len was twelve when his mother passed away. He knelt at her bedside and held her cold hand. Rin was in a chair beside him, but she retained perfect posture and kept deadpan. Len knew her. He knew she wanted to cry. She wouldn't if Len cried because it would just remind her of her position. Len held back his tears and waiting, knowing that she couldn't hide her feelings forever.

Sure enough, Rin dropped her shield and bawled like a baby. She covered her face in shame of her emotions and sobbed hysterically. Len moved his attention to her. He stood and hugged her to his chest, giving her a soft kiss on the head and stroking her hair.

Len was afraid but not of the same things as Rin. He was afraid of the fact that Rin feared what she did. She feared the workload. She feared the need to deal with things herself. That's what scared Len. Rin had been fed the thought that she would be the deciding vote on everything just as soon as her mother was dead. By the time this actually happened, her mother was just a a fallen tree blocking the road. Under the exterior, Len's sister was still the same person. She still cared for him more than anyone and trusted him to protect her, but the princess she showed to the world had grown into something ugly.

Len did not cry for the loss of their mother because he didn't want Rin to have to pretend. Rin did not cry for the loss of their mother because she did not consider it a loss.

Her heart was rotten.

* * *

**I hope it's acceptable to all you Vocaloid fans out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got a reader from Indonesia! I feel so cool! XD I hope my words reach you even all the way across the seas!**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter II

Daughter of Evil

The princess went by many names, all of which told of her cruelty and youth—Infamous Infant, Childish Princess, _Daughter of Evil_. She was a harsh ruler at only age fourteen when the gears of tragedy were set into motion. A servant in her likeness was always by her side and had rightfully been dubbed the Servant of Evil.

Rin plopped herself into her throne without an ounce of grace and hung her legs over the arm. "Be quick about it then," she buzzed with a proud flick of her golden hair. "I don't want the bathwater getting cold."

The young woman at the foot of the stairs already had tears in her eyes. She lowered her head, hiding her face under her long hair. "Y-your Majesty," she stammered, "the famine is only getting worse. Nothing will grow, and children are beginning to die." She was trembling from head to toe, fearing the princess but not knowing what else to do. Something had to be done.

Rin raised her eyebrows and perked up as if she had just woken. She looked to Len on her right and then back to the girl. "Is that it?" she questioned. Len watched the villagers heart shattered. "I expected you to have more."

"Your Majesty!" the girl went on, beginning to get desperate. "My brothers can't even get a loaf of bread with-"

Rin scoffed and pulled herself up from her throne. "If they can't have bread, they should have cake," she tittered. "I do love some cake, wouldn't you agree, Len?" Len was standing with perfect posture and his hands behind his back. He nodded.

Len managed to catch the girl's eye as she was about to protest. He knew that, even at his age, he was a threatening creature. Everyone knew who would come for them if they angered the princess. The villager heeded his silent warning and retreated.

Rin made her exit, holding up the front of her elegant dress. As soon as she was gone, the girl fell to her knees and wept. Len looked out after Rin. She was yet to notice that he wasn't following her. He took this chance to descend the stairs and kneel in front of the young woman. The villager shook violently, but she didn't dare move. There were at least six guards in the room at the time, but she knew that they were not there for her protection. The Servant of Evil had authority and could do whatever he wanted with her.

"What's your name?" Len asked.

The girl looked up with wide, surprised eyes, but she didn't relax. "Meiko," she whimpered.

Len smiled half-heartedly. "Nice to meet you."

"Len!"

"On my way, Majesty!" Len smiled to her once more before catching up with his sister. She was waiting for him in the hallway, tapping her foot in irritation. "You get jealous too easily," Len teased. Rin blushed deep scarlet and turned on her heel to continue on her way.

"This has put me behind schedule," she complained with a pout. "I was supposed to be in the bath by now so I can have tea and cake at three o'clock."

"I'll be needing to send for more cake from the neighbouring kingdom," Len sighed.

"Why on earth do we need to go all that way for cake?"

"The famine isn't only applicable to the peasants, and the surrounding kingdoms know this. They can sell to us for higher prices now since we can't grow any crops of our own."

"Well, in that case, we'll raise the taxes. Also, will you go? No one else knows what I like. They'll get the wrong ones."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Len left the princess in the care of the maids for her afternoon bath. He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, and please don't forget that Prince Kaito will be arriving this in a few days." Rin groaned. "We should at least to pretend to have a good relationship with his country."

"He just wants my kingdom," Rin sneered. "They don't think I know what they're up to, but I know what they're up to. I'm not officially queen until I marry, but I won't marry him just because he's the first man to suck up to me."

"It is a terrible conspiracy," Len droned sarcastically. Rin wasn't amused.

* * *

"So," mumbled one of the guards at the gate as he gazed up to the heavens, "is it the reflection of the sky that makes the ocean blue?"

"No," Leon grumbled, "it's the other way around."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

The captain of the guards had very little to do. No one dared to come to the palace, and the princess sent her twin out for anything she wanted.

Meiko suddenly came flying out of nowhere and attached herself to her father, sobbing hysterically. "What's the matter?" Leon fretted. "Meiko, what happened?"

"I was so scared," Meiko wailed, "but I spoke up. I spoke to the princess."

Leon felt his heart skip a beat. He held his nearly grown-up daughter by the shoulders. "Meiko, I told you not to do that! What did she say? Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken-up. _He_ came right over to me, but he didn't even touch me."

The other guards all knew Meiko. She would always come to see her father and talk with them, and they cared for her like she were their sister. The sight of Meiko's beautiful face streaked with tears broke their hearts.

"We're all starving," she went on. "While she gorges like a pig, innocent people are dying, but she won't do anything about it!"

Leon quickly covered her mouth. He didn't like having to silence her, but it was necessary to keep anyone else from hearing. If the princess knew that she was being spoken of in this manner, Meiko would surely be killed.

"It's okay," he assured. "I have an idea."

Leon did not tell his daughter of his plan but carried it out on his own. However, his operation only lasted two days.

* * *

"What is this?" Rin scowled, turning up her nose at her supper.

"Chicken," Len replied.

"Where is my pork? And my potatoes? And my salad?"

"There is none. See? I only have chicken, too."

Rin glared at him. He blinked his wide, sapphire eyes innocently. "The meals are getting worse and worse," Rin complained. "Why have you not informed me of any problems?"

"You didn't ask," Len chuckled cheekily.

The corner of Rin's mouth twitched, but she refused to smile. "You're naughty, Len," she scolded. "What is happening?"

"Someone has been stealing food from the palace kitchens and giving it out in the towns," Len explained. "Anyone else would tell you that we simply can't get as many supplies anymore, but I've already identified the culprit."

"Get rid of them," Rin ordered carelessly as she began to carve her small chicken. Len bowed obediently.

* * *

Meiko had her father home for supper. This was a rare occasion. What made it even more spectacular was that there was supper to be had! She didn't know how he had gotten it, but she didn't mind. He father must have been the bravest man in the entire kingdom!

There was a sharp knock at the door, and the room fell silent. The laughter stopped, and all eyes were on the door. Leon's wife gathered the three boys and herded them into the far room, but Meiko refused to move. She stayed put as her father cautiously went to open the door, grabbing his sword along the way.

As Leon was reaching for the handle, the impatient visitor kicked the door open. Meiko squealed with fright. Leon was knocked back but remained focused. He blocked as his attacker lunged for him, their blades clashing with a loud clang.

Meiko recognised him. He was in a dirty cloak now instead of his almost regal attire, but it was definitely him—Len, the princess' personal servant, the Servant of Evil.

Leon fought for his life, but Len had skills beyond his years. He calmly slashed at the older man without so much as a change in his expression when blood was spilled.

"No!" Meiko screamed. She ran to him as he fell to the ground and held him in her arms. "Don't kill him!"

"Meiko, stay out of the way!" He pushed her aside just in time to deflect the next attack. Len wasn't stopping even if a woman got in the way.

Leon rolled to the side and sprung to his feet, blood squirting from the wound in his side. He roared like a madman and swung furiously at the boy. Len ducked and weaved, but he received several scrapes. He didn't fight back. He waited patiently until Leon ran out of adrenaline.

When the old man left an opening, Len plunged his blade into his heart. Leon froze, his eyes hanging out of his head. Len didn't let him off just yet. He dug in deeper and twisted his blade. Leon cringed weakly and fell to his knees.

"Stop it!" Meiko begged, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. "Please! No!" She couldn't fight him. She couldn't even move! There was absolutely nothing she could do.

Leon's lifeless body crashed to the floor, his blank stare gazing into the world beyond. Len wiped the blood from his own wounds and his sword on his old cloak and went to leave without a word.

"Daddy!" Meiko rushed to her father and cradled him to her chest. She held him close, accepting all the blood and filth. Her tears fell to his face, but he would not stir. He never would. He would never be able to embrace her in return again.

"Damn you," Meiko whimpered through gritted teeth. She looked up at Len's back as he abandoned his victim. "Damn you!" she shrieked. "You'll rot in hell for this, you bastard! You're just a brain-dead slave for that heartless bitch! I pray crows gauge out your eyes, and I pray she'll have to watch it happen! I hope you die, and I hope she'll never be forgiven!"

Len had stopped by now. He looked back over his shoulder. "Descriptive," he commented. "I hope those strong words of yours never reach the princess, or it shan't be I who is pecked by the crows." Meiko felt her stomach churn. He was threatening her. "Goodnight," he farewelled.

* * *

Rin was already in her nightgown by the time she next saw Len. He was peeling off the blood-stained cloak. He hated it when she saw that filthy thing along with the tainted blade. He could tell it frightened her. The smell was offensive, too.

He smiled kindly to his sister. "Pork, potatoes, and salad for supper tomorrow," he said.

Rin smiled back. "Thank you," she beamed. "I knew I could count on Len."

He was the only one left to protect her, so he would. For her sake, he would be the Servant of Evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was all set to work on my book when I thought, "Oh, I'll just check my emails." Idiot. There were a bunch of super-nice reviews from people! Now you've gotten me all excited to write more fanfic!**

**I guess there's no point writing my novels anyway... When I loan them to people, they just lose them or decide to not read it "just yet" because they want to read The Hunger Games... and Pride and Prejudice... and the Harry Potter series again...**

**Thank you for your motivational feedback, everyone.**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter III

It was pissing with rain, but Kaito didn't mind. Gakupo did.

"It's supposed to be summer here," Gakupo grumbled. "This is miserable."

"Summer is the rainy season down here," Kaito pointed out. "Cheer up, you big baby."

Gakupo sighed. This was exhausting. Not ten minutes ago, Kaito had been complaining about being forced to come all the way to another continent to visit someone everybody hated. He had been complaining about that the whole journey. "I don't want to court some spoilt brat!" he would whine. That's how it was, though. It was the king's intention to have him marry the Daughter of Evil.

It did make sense from almost all views. Someone else would have a high place in the kingdom and an influence over decisions to be made. Maybe the people of that country would have it so bad. Of course, coming from the land over the ocean, it would also be expanding their realm since Kaito would still become king of his father's land.

Kaito yanked Gakupo's purple ponytail childishly. "Sire!" Gakupo scolded. Kaito laughed at his reaction. "You're not a child anymore! Please conduct yourself with a little more sophistication!"

"When will we be getting there?" Kaito chuckled.

"We'll take a carriage, and we should be at the palace for supper."

"What's for supper?"

"How should I know?"

The pair and their two personal guards set off for the palace in an open carriage, giving Gakupo more time to grumble about the weather.

* * *

Rin hung over the table with her head in her hands, pouting at the ticking clock. "What time did you say he would be here?" she sneered.

"Seven," Len answered.

Rin looked over at her brother with her eyes half-lidded in boredom. "And what time is it?" she asked rhetorically.

Len looked at his watch. "Seven thirty-six and four seconds. Five seconds. Six seconds."

"Well, where is he?"

"If I knew, I would slay him where he stands for your sake."

The door to the dining room opened, and in came one of the servants. "Your Majesty, His Highness the prince has arrived." His timing was impeccable.

Len looked to Rin. She was smirking at him. "Well," she said, "now you know."

"Be nice." There weren't many times that Len told Rin what to do, but when he did, she listened.

The young men that then entered the dining room were dripping wet with towels wrapped around them. Both were well-dressed, but neither quite like a prince. They both looked like people of Len's status. One had scruffy hair of a deep blue like a lapis lazuli. He wore a goofy grin to contrast the sullen figure beside him. The other had long, purple hair tied back in a ponytail, straight and true. He was armed and held himself with more dignity than the other.

"I apologise for our tardiness," Gakupo muttered. "We stopped for ice-cream." No one knew how to respond to that. "And to feed the ducks." He glared at Kaito, but he wasn't ashamed.

"Well, do join us now that you're here," Rin invited, holding back her bitterness. "I hope you don't mind cold turkey." _Because it wouldn't have been cold if you were on time._ Len could almost hear her thinking it. He smiled at her irritation.

During the meal, during which Gakuopo, Len, and even Rin did very little talking, Len realised something. He could see that Rin hadn't figured it out yet. It would have been cruel to wait for her to make a fool of herself.

"Your Highness," Len said to Kaito, "it is my understanding that you play the viola."

Rin's eyes swelled to the size of beach balls. She had completely assumed that Gakupo, the calm and collected man, was Prince Kaito. She silently thanked her brother for the heads-up.

"That's right," Kaito beamed. He looked to Rin with that friendly smile. "Maybe I can play a little for you later."

Rin was still recovering from the shock and could barely answer. "Y-yeah," she murmured, her cheeks a little red. "That would be nice."

As the night progressed, Len came to realise something else.

Kaito was rather down to earth for a prince. He wasn't all that formal with his words or actions, but he was mature and well-spoken whenever a serious topic arose. He was incredibly friendly and, evidently, extremely talented on the viola.

"You've already taken a liking to him," Len observed later that night as he helped the princess change. Rin snapped out of her day-dream and blushed deep scarlet in an instant. Len laughed at her.

"He's not how I expected him to be," Rin confessed quietly.

"And I'm sure you aren't how he expected you to be."

Len might have been a little protective, but he didn't mind Kaito. Someone as open and optimistic as him might be willing to get to know this sweet side of Rin. He could be good for her.

Prince Kaito and his attendant stayed two more nights after that. During that time, Rin became increasingly pleasant. She wasn't only more tolerant but actually smiled at her servants and subjects from time to time. Kaito tried to teach her a bit of viola, but her hands were too small for his instrument.

During the visit, Len had been ordered to kill three civilians. Rin was still Rin. Gakupo had nearly caught him one night while he was still in his bloodied cloak. It would not have been an easy thing to explain.

When it was time for Kaito to leave, he bowed his head with respect and kissed Rin's hand. Rin blushed shyly. Len snickered to himself, and Rin kicked him in the ankle when Kaito wasn't looking.

"I think he likes you," Len teased.

"Is that so?" Rin droned.

"I think you like him."

"Whatever makes you say that?"

"Rin and Kaito sitting in a tree." Rin lost her temper and moved to strike Len, but he caught her hand as it came for him and smirked at her.

Rin moved back and moved her hand to her mouth as she thought. "D-do you really think he likes me?" she questioned bashfully.

Len held his sister's hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "How could he not like a pretty thing like you?"

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Gakupo asked in the carriage.

"Not at all," Kaito grinned. "It was actually quite fun. We should come back again."

"I knew you would change your mind."

"Oh, I haven't changed my mind." Damn it. "She's still only a child, and a spoilt one at that." Kaito kept smiling, but it was almost out of pity for the princess. "If we take it any further than this, I fear we'll come to hate each other."

A head of turquoise came whirling out in front of the carriage. The driver pulled on the reins and had the horses rearing madly. Kaito and Gakupo bounced about with a startled cry, and Kaito laughed.

"Are you okay?" he called to the girls lying on the side of the road.

"We're fine," giggled the blue-haired one as she pulled away from her friend and sat up on the grass. "Honestly, Haku, you should watch where you're going." The pale, white-haired girl nodded shakily.

"Miss, you're bleeding!" Kaito leaped from the carriage and knelt on the grass with the strangers. The blue-haired girl inspected the grazes on her hands. "I meant up here." Kaito pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from the girl's forehead. Their eyes met.

If this moment never occurred, our story would be much different. This was the moment that Prince Kaito fell in love with the girl named Miku.

* * *

**Okay, so there was an entire day of doing nothing but playing TheSims3 between the beginning and end of this chapter.**

**Kaito plays the viola for no reason at all!**

**I've given all the vocaloids what I think to be their personalities. (Except Len and Rin since their characters are so solidly determined by the story.) Kaito has always seemed somewhat cool in appearance, but I think he'd be kind of childish. It's more fun like that. Gakupo makes me think of Kanda from -Man. He even has a ponytail and katana!**

**Did anyone chuckle at "her hands were too small for his instrument"? Heads out of the gutter, you dirty-minded people...**


	4. Chapter 4

**James and I have ordered Len and Rin costumes. He's turning fourteen, and I, apparently, look fourteen. I'm shorter than him, too. We're gonna look awesome!**

**On a side note, I just realised that at the end of the last chapter, I said that Gakupo reminds me of Kanda from "-Man." I tried to fix it, but it kept changing! D... Gray... Man! -Man! Damn it!**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter IV

Crossing the Stars-Crossing the Daughter

"Do you have to go?" Rin whined.

"But you told me to go," Len chuckled as he pulled on his coat. "Anyone else would get the wrong kind of cake, remember?" Rin kicked and flailed about with a prolonged whine. "Do you want me to go or not?"

"I want you to go."

Len chuckled and shook his head. He went to leave but felt a small hand grab his sleeve. He looked back down at the bright-eyed smile his twin was giving him. "What is it?"

"Len," she said, "you're my favourite person. I love you."

"Is there something else you want me to do?"

Rin tittered coyly and bounded about the room. Len couldn't help smiling at her. "Will you send word to Kaito? I know what needs to be said, but I don't know how to put it in words."

"I'll write the letter, and you can sign it."

Rin squealed excitedly and kissed Len on the cheek. "Thank you!" she chimed. Len had never seen her like this. It was a good change. He quickly scrawled down the proposition he knew Rin was offering and let her sign the bottom of the page.

"I'll tell one of the servants to send it," said Rin, holding the letter dearly.

Len took it from her. "He never left the continent." Rin's surprise was evident on her face. "He's been staying nearby for the last few weeks. Apprehensive to return home just yet, I suppose." Rin smiled and bit her lip. It couldn't be denied that she really was a child getting her first crush.

Len left her and headed off for the neighbouring kingdom to procure supplies for the princess' sweet tooth. He rode the way in solitude with only one thought in his mind. There was only ever one thought in his mind, to protect and serve the Daughter of Evil. This was about to change.

Len was distracted by a cat running past for only a second. He only looked at it too make sure it didn't run out in front of him. It was for this reason that he almost didn't see the plain and nearly invisible girl that did. He cursed loudly and pulled back. His horse reared up on its hind legs and bucked him off impatiently.

"Haku!" called another girl. She came running to the white-hared girl sitting in the middle of the road. "Haku, how many times have I told you to watch where you're going?"

Len's horse had already run off on its own. He leaped to his feet to try and chase it down, but he ended up on the ground again. "Damn it!"

"Are you okay?" the bubbly girl fretted. She helped Len sit up, and he locked eyes with her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! Her long pigtails were like silk and shimmered in the sunlight. Her lively eyes sparkled like gemstones. She looked so breath-taking it was almost dreamlike and yet as real as the pain in Len's bruises.

"I'm fine," Len winced.

"I'm so sorry," Haku breathed. "This is all my fault."

"Oh, stop it," the beautiful girl scolded. "It's all _my_ fault. _I _can't do anything right. You're a little selfish, aren't you?" Haku giggled just a little.

Len pulled himself up a little more carefully this time. "You're hurt," Haku warned.

"This is nothing," Len grunted. "I'd be fine if my DAMN HORSE DIDN'T RUN OFF!" He didn't expect the horse to feel guilty and come back or even hear his words, but yelling made him feel a little better.

"What's your name, kiddo?" the turqouise-haired girl laughed. It was strange to have someone ask him that. Everyone around the palace knew who he was, and they certainly didn't call him kiddo.

"Len."

"I'm Miku, and this is Haku. Maybe we can help. Where do you need to go?"

Coincidentally, he needed to go to the city where the pair of friends lived and was thus accompanied for the journey. It was quite astonishing to be treated so casually and familiarly like this. These girls didn't know who he was, what authority he had, or what he was capable of. They just saw him as a fourteen-year-old boy.

Miku was especially kind. She was energetic and cheerful. It was obvious that she was the driving force of the two. Haku was the kind of girl who wouldn't stand out much by herself, but Miku was stunning in every aspect.

"Take a picture," she teased. "It'll last longer." Len hadn't even realised that he was staring and looked the other way. His face flushed red, and that only added to his embarrassment. Miku laughed and cooed endearingly as she put her arm around him.

Len could feel his heart pounding. He didn't like this, but he felt somewhat disappointed when she let go.

As they were about to go their separate ways, Miku took Len's hands in hers and grinned from ear to ear. "Why don't you come back to the manor for morning tea?" she invited. "I'm sure the mistress won't mind."

Len really couldn't. He had already lost a lot of time and didn't want to make Rin cross. He needed to get to the bakery, find where Prince Kaito was staying, and find a means of transportation back over the border and to the palace. "S-sure." _WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! WE DON'T NEED TO BE SNACKING WITH PEASANTS!_ "Thanks." _IDIOT!_

"Well, we're friends now," Miku giggled girlishly.

Miku and Haku worked as servants in an elegant manor. They went in through the side door to the kitchen. No one else was there.

"Well," said Haku, "the mistress really won't mind of she's not even around."

Miku hugged her friend tightly. "Haku made a joke! I'm so proud!"

"Miku?" came a voice. Len recognised it, and his stomach churned. Something was wrong. That voice shouldn't be referring to this peasant so calmly. Miku shouldn't have reacted so pleased to hear it. This shouldn't have happened. Kaito shouldn't have come into this room. Miku shouldn't have embraced him. They shouldn't have been like this.

Gakupo noticed Len standing there. The right-hand men of royalty locked eyes, both concerned, and neither knowing what to say. This didn't bode well.

"A pleasure to see you again," Gakupo greeted stiffly, only to get the prince's attention. Kaito's reaction was delayed, but he was equally stunned now that his attention was off his precious Miku and on Len. Len bowed politely and expressionlessly.

"Good," Miku piped. "You already know each other."

It was the most awkward situation Len had ever been in in his entire life. In his pocket was a letter from his sister with a proposal of a union of kingdoms through marriage. The addressee of that letter was sitting across the table, next to another woman. Surely it was implied that Kaito and Rin were being set up! It had not been spoken, but they all knew the plan! How on earth had Kaito managed to summon the courage to court this lovely... pretty... sweet... Len shook his head. Pondering things such as this would get him nowhere. He had to think of a way to fix things before Rin found out

As he was about to leave, Len debated giving the letter to Kaito. What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn't?

"Come again sometime, won't you?" Miku invited. Len felt his heart flutter again.

"Y-yeah..." She had given him an out—a way to postpone. He would be back, but he would toss and turn about what to do until he did.

Len bought the cakes, as was his reason for being here, and took a carriage back across the border. From there he had to take another carriage to the palace.

"What took you so bloody long?" Rin shrieked. "What makes you think you can keep me waiting?"

"I was looking for the prince," Len lied. He almost threw up once the words were out of his mouth. He hated lying to Rin. "I found out where he's staying, but he wasn't in. I figured it was getting late enough, so I'll head back again tomorrow."

"Well, I guess that's okay. It's already three o'clock. It's time for a snack."

"I have your cake here."

Len didn't sleep that night. His mind was too active. He wanted to be angry with Kaito for running off with another woman so quickly after visiting Rin, but, for some reason, he couldn't blame him. Even he couldn't stop thinking about Miku. He couldn't bring himself to hate Kaito. He had to at least give him a chance.

Len went back again the next day. Kaito was still there and still expressed his affections to Miku. On the surface, it was a friendly visit. Maybe a part of it was, but Len's goal was set and he achieved it. He gave Kaito the letter. Kaito seemed to know its contents without even reading it, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll return for your response," Len informed, and he did just that. He came back for tea with Miku for two more days before he got any real reply. In that time, if you were to ask him, he would confess to falling in love with Miku just as Kaito had.

It had been five days since Len first met Miku when he saw it.

"I'm just a peasant," Miku blushed. "We shouldn't-"

"Don't you dare say it," said Kaito. He was already so close to Miku's face, but he moved in closer. They gazed into each other's eyes as they locked lips. He snaked his arms around her waste, and she coiled her around her neck in a passionate embrace.

Len felt his face grow hot and hid around the corner again. He had finally seen it. It was confirmed. There was no going back. Kaito didn't care for Rin, and Miku couldn't care for Len. This is the way it was. No amount of waiting would change it.

"They don't know you're here yet," said Gakupo. Len flinched at his sudden appearance. "I would like to request they don't know you were ever here." He handed Len a letter. "His Highness has prepared his answer to the princess."

Rin's reaction was exactly how Len had anticipated. He watched her excited expression drop as she read on. Her skinny fingers trembled as she gripped the letter so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She didn't say anything, but by the end, she was back to her old self again. She held her nose up in indignation and calmly tore the letter from top to bottom.

"He met a woman in that kingdom." Len didn't say anything. "He doesn't say who she is." Len remained silent. Rin leaned her head in her hand and smiled cruelly. "I want you to stir trouble in that country."

Len hadn't been thinking. He panicked. He had just been doing what he had always done—what Rin asked of him.

"Kaito's?" he guessed.

"Hers."

Something inside him broke, but he had lived without it before. He had lost something he didn't have go begin with. He would survive. All he needed was all he had ever known. All he needed was to protect his sister.

He bowed low with glassy eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**There is nothing cuter to me than a boy with a crush.**

**There is nothing scarier to me than a boy in love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this series will be about eight chapters long. I'll try to finish it before I go on holidays because I won't have internet while I'm away. I'll try my best, but I'm not making promises...**

**I intend to work on my Ouran fanfic when I finish this, but I'm thinking of doing Dark Woods Circus as well. James doesn't like it. He says it's creepy and weird, but that's what I like about it.**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter V

Punishment

The flames had almost completely engulfed the town. The tears shed by the victims weren't enough to extinguish them. The ear-piercing screams split through the air. The blazing heat was blistering against the skin.

This wasn't enough, though. Len knew what needed to be done for his sister. He knew what she wanted, but she wasn't aware that he could do it. Perhaps it was as means of atonement that, even without informing her, he did something that made him utterly sick.

That manor where Len had spent most of his time over the last week was burning. He had been waiting there, but his victim hadn't come out. He saw Haku. Her head of white stood out among most people.

He couldn't stay there any longer. While the soldiers were massacring all in sight, Len dismounted his horse and headed inside for the true target. He walked boldly, blinding himself with determination so he could distract himself from what he had to do.

"Haku!" came desperate voice. "Haku, where are you?" Len followed the voice through the burning debris to where Miku was darting around the main hall in a mad frenzy with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know Haku had already escaped.

The fear in her eyes was replaced for just a moment by a flicker of hope as she noticed the figure standing amidst the flames. "Len!" she shrieked. "Oh, thank God you're here! I can't find Haku anywhere!" Len could feel her sweaty hands trembling against his. She was so afraid for her friend.

"Haku's already outside," Len assured. Miku breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as if she were on top of the world. She wasn't, though. She was in a burning building.

"Well, let's get out of here then." She ran off with Len's hand in hers but was pulled back when Len didn't move. "Len?" Len drew his sword. He bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Miku seemed to grow septical. "Len, what's wrong?"

Len couldn't stand it. His heart ached so horribly that he almost wanted to rip it out of his chest just to stop the pain. He wanted to cry but felt he no longer could. "It's all wrong," he admitted. "I never intended for it to come to this."

Miku's eyes were covered by a haze of tears. Her lip quivered as she knew what was happening. She didn't understand why, but she understood that she most likely didn't want to.

"Miku!"

"Kai-" Len kicked Miku's ankles to knock her down and clapped his hand over her mouth. This was bad. If Kaito found them, there really would be no end to his troubles.

"Miku, speak to me! Where are you?"

Miku writhed about helplessly, her screams muffled by Len's hand as he held her in place with surprising strength. Miku pulled at his hand to try and call for help, but Len moved his other hand to her throat. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped beneath a killer.

The ceiling was giving way. Flaming beams cracked and broke down around them, but Len's resolve didn't waver. Miku could see nothing in those eyes. He was completely blank.

Kaito came flying out of nowhere and moved to tackle Len. Len rolled out of the way, picking his sword up off the floor as he went. Miku gasped for air and choked on the thickening smoke.

"This is all her doing, isn't it?" Kaito barked. Len remained deadpan. "Answer me, damn you!"

"I gave you plenty of time to change your mind," Len explained, "but perhaps that's the problem. I was too lenient with you."

"Miku, get away from here!" Kaito ordered. He drew his own blade and sprung for Len. Len weaved out of the way. The prince wasn't the one he was after and thus had no time to be playing games with him.

Miku was weak and coughing terribly, but she wouldn't have run even if she could. "Kaito!" she screamed. "We have to get out now! Please! Both of you!"

"You misled the princess," Len accused as their cutlass' clashed harshly. "If you did not care for her, you should not have pretended to do so."

"And let her have me killed for that?" Kaito guessed. "Can't you see that this is her own fault?"

Len was getting angrier by the moment. His fury almost matched that of the dancing flames. This man irritated him to his very core! He hated him! "You're scum!" Len moved on the offence now. He was sick of this and wanted Kaito out of the way.

"Because I refuse to love your sister or because of who I love in her place?" Len lost his footing for a moment. He knew. "Isn't killing Miku as much of a punishment for you as it is for me?"

Len actually stopped and stood back. Kaito caught his breath but readied himself for any tricks. "Neither of us should have lied to Rin," Len confessed, "and killing Miku is punishment for us both."

"Kaito, just stop!" Miku shrieked. "We can't stay here any longer."

"You're wrong about one thing, though," said Len, his face yet again a blank slate. "It's not as bad for me as it is for you."

"Kaito!"

"Because you already had her."

With one swift slash, Len cut the rope on the beam beside him. The entire pulley broke off the wall, and the chandelier came crashing down on Miku. Her scream was broken by the bone-chilling shatter of the glass.

Len watched Kaito's heart break. He wondered if he himself looked like that. Probably not, though. To anyone watching, he would have looked like a heartless demon.

"Miku!" Kaito ran to her and skidded across the broken glass. He threw the burning chandelier off of his beloved's body and cradled her in his arms. "Oh, God," he sobbed. "My Miku. My sweet, precious Miku."

By the time Kaito looked up, Len was gone. There was nothing left to do now. He picked Miku up and navigated through the debris, protecting what was left of the woman he loved. He found Haku out in the gardens, her cheeks already tear-streaked.

"It was your idea to come here," she reminded her unresponsive friend. "You said the city was better for us than the village. You told me we'd look after each other and that we didn't need anyone else." She sat back, not sure if she was believing what was happening just yet. "You did it all for me, and now look where it's gotten you."

* * *

"You're back awfully late," Rin commented. Len had been gone nearly twenty-four hours. "Whatever took you so long?"

"I found his lover," Len murmured. "She's gone now."

"Excellent. I hope you made her suffer. I do wish I could have seen the look on her face and Kaito's for that matter. Does he know?"

"He knows."

"Well, if he loved her so much that he would deny me, I'm sure he is being thoroughly punished by his own conscience. After all, it's his own fault."

Len was feeling something he wasn't used to, not towards Rin. He had to excuse himself before this went any further. "If that is all-"

"What an arrogant whore," Rin huffed as she plopped herself down in her chair and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "To think that a dirty peasant would be so bold as to consort with a prince. Stupid little bitch." Len was about ready to snap. "Oh, look. It's nearly snack time."

That was it. Len lost it. He knocked of Rin's chair and held her up by the collar of her ostentatious dress. Rin squeaked with fright as he slammed her against the wall and lifted her to eye level. "You filthy hypocrite!" he flared. "Who the hell do you think you are to call someone you've never met a stupid little bitch when all you do is laze around and cause trouble for everyone? You're just a selfish, heartless witch! How Kaito—no—how could anyone love you when you only love yourself?"

This was the first time he had ever yelled at her. This was the first time he had ever attacked her. Len had never even gotten mad at Rin before. Having him so furious frightened her so much she trembled and whimpered like the child she really was under that crown. "But I love you." Len relaxed a little. For a moment, he almost remembered the scared and innocent girl he was striving to protect.

"And you loved her, didn't you?" Rin assumed. "I can see it. She took you from me, too, didn't she?"

"Rin, I-"

"I should have known," Rin breathed. "You've been away so often lately. You were with her. You were smiling with her and laughing with her."

"Rin, just stop it."

"Did you kiss her?" Rin interrogated. "Did you touch her?"

"Rin!"

Rin squirmed free of Len's grasp and started finding books and other things to throw at him. "Did you have your way with her?" she screamed. "She really was just a slut, wasn't she? If you and Kaito were both bewitched, just think how many other men she's slept around with!"

"That didn't happen!" Len fumed. "Just shut the hell up!"

"You betrayed your own sister just to screw some whore!"

"The only thing I did to her was kill her, and I did that for you, so don't you dare say I betrayed you!"

"Well, she's dead now, so get over it!"

Len struck Rin so hard she fell to the floor. They both froze, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Rin touched her cheek with the tips of her shaky fingers. It stung so painfully that there was no way she could be mistaken. Len was too stunned with himself to move or even speak.

"It's okay," said Rin, "if everyone else hates me. Even if the entire world thinks I'm the Daughter of Evil, I don't mind, but..." Len hadn't seen her cry in so long. It almost pissed him off even more. "I can't have Len hate me." The princess keeled over on the floor and wailed hysterically. "Not Len!" she bawled. "Anyone but Len!"

Len almost moved to console her but stormed out of the room, leaving Rin to wallow in her own self-pity.

* * *

Haku looked even more plain in a black dress. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but the rest of her body didn't cry with her anymore. The tears kept flowing while the rest of her stood motionless.

Miku was six feet below them in a pauper's grave. Haku, Kaito, and Gakupo hadn't spoken to each other for days.

Gakupo held Haku's hand in one hand and pat Kaito on the back with the other. He hadn't een as close to Miku as the others, but he still felt the loss.

Kaito had been seeing someone across the cemetery all through the funeral. She was a young woman with short, choppy hair. She would have stood out anywhere in that red armour, but for her to be to be peering over at the prince with that "come hither" look while he was attending a funeral was too much to miss.

"You guys go on ahead," said Kaito absent-mindedly. "I'm going to stay a while."

"Don't push yourself," said Gakupo.

Kaito was left alone. He held eye contact with the woman across the cemetery for while, but she didn't seem to be moving. He impatiently went over to her. "Never seen a funeral before?"

"I've been to quite a few," the woman divulged, "under very similar circumstances." Somehow, Kaito knew what she meant by that.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Meiko, and I have a plan."

* * *

**Bordering on M here, eh? I didn't say the F word, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we're reaching the climax. ...Yep.**

* * *

Story of Evil

Chapter VI

Revolution

"Have you heard that the Servant of Evil hasn't been making any nightly visits lately?" a villager asks another. "He hasn't come to execute anyone in weeks!"

"That's just because people are becoming too cowardly to stand up to the Daughter of Evil," another would scoff. "She hasn't had any opportunities to lose her temper with us."

"I hear that she and the Servant haven't spoken in nearly a month."

This was true. It was the calm before the storm. During those weeks, Rin and Len had not spoken, but two others had been quickly gaining allies.

Led by a woman in red armour and a man in a blue mask, the rebellion ran forth to claim the palace under the night sky. The servants residing there were either killed or captured, but most of them immediately joined the rebellion's. All someone had to do was take a stand, and all the others would join them to overthrow the Daughter of Evil. All it took was a woman in red armour and a man in a blue mask.

Len heard the mad cries as soon as they began and looked out his window. There was a revolution taking place on their doorstep. "Damn it!" He pulled on his coat as he flew out the door and darted down the hall. No one else was around. They were already gone, either to escape or join the resistance. Len pounded on Rin's door. "Rin!" he shouted. "Rin, get up! It's an emergency!" There was no sound. He kicked at the door and rammed it with his shoulder until the lock burst, and he stumbled into the princess' bedroom.

Rin was sitting at her dressing table, still in the dress she had been wearing that day. Her bed was still made. She had been sitting up all night. "They can hate me," she muttered. "Let them come."

Len knelt down at her side and saw the vacant look in her eyes. He hadn't even looked at those eyes since he had hit her. "Rin, you've got to get out of here. There's no telling what they'll do to you."

"Let them come!" Rin snapped. "What the hell do I care? No one will ever love me anyway, right?"

Len's heart ached. This was all wrong. He never would have thought this would happen. He held his sister's hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I love you," he breathed. "I was supposed to protect you, damn it. How did it end up like this?"

"Len?"

"I'm so sorry, Rin. We have to leave now."

Rin shook his head. "If they want me, they can have me."

Len was getting frustrated. He gripped Rin by the shoulders and stared firmly into her eyes. "Rin," he said, "they will kill you."

"And you don't want that?"

Len moved away. When exactly had it happened? When did they grow apart? There had always been a wall around them, but when had it come between them? Was it when Miku died, or was it before that? The scariest thing was that, as this wall was built between them, the wall around them crumbled. Separated, they were vulnerable.

The cries were getting closer. They didn't have much time. Len cursed to himself and ripped the sheets from the bed.

"Len, what are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're tying all the blankets together."

"Exactly." Once he was done with the bedding, he ripped the curtains from the windows and added them to the end. He fastened one end to the bed and dropped the other out the window. Rin sighed and looked away again.

She jumped when she felt Len unzip the back of her dress. "What are you doing now?"

"Take of your dress."

"Just do it."

Rin sprung to her feet and batted Len away. "Len, you are being extremely difficult!" she barked. "Why should I be naked when-"

"It'll be okay," Len promised with that smile the princess was so used to seeing. "We're twins. They won't notice."

The Daughter of Evil was found in her room, dressed like a doll for her capture. Smiling as if she were the one in charge of the situation, she was mocked and spat on as she was taken to prison. She was to be put to death at three o'clock the next day by the people.

"She seems to have lost her mind," one man reported.

"Or had her heart broken," Meiko thought aloud. Kaito didn't say anything. "What about her brother?"

"No one can find him. He's pulled a runner on us."

Meiko ventured over to the cell to show her face to the princess. Rin was staring proudly out the window, staring down her nose at everyone outside. "Do you remember me?" Meiko asked indignantly.

Rin peered over curiously and clicked her tongue. "You had such pretty hair," she commented. "What a pity that you've cut it."

"You're puppet has left you," Meiko pointed out. "He fled as soon as he knew it was over."

"He has failed me," Rin agreed, "but he tried his best." She giggled girlishly as she went back to the window. "He cared for me like no one else ever could. Look at the scum out there! How long had he kept them at an arm's length for my sake?" Her eyes welled up with tears, but she pretended they weren't there and continued grinning cruelly in contempt for the people she had once ruled. "He protected me even though he knew it would be his undoing." It was almost as if Rin had already forgotten that Meiko was there. She was just talking to herself until she turned back to the woman. "He was a fool to follow me, but he is honourable. Please forgive Len, both of you."

It was bizarre. Len was the one who had killed their loved ones. Rin was the one who commanded him to do it. Meiko and Kaito had an odd feeling in the pit of their stomach. This was not how they had expected the princess to behave.

"He is a coward," said Kaito, "but, for a time, I would like to think he was my friend. What he did was because of the hold you had over him."

Rin smiled from ear to ear. "I'm so happy to hear that."

The Daughter of Evil didn't sleep that night but kept muttering and giggling to herself like a mental patient. She was led out in the afternoon and taken all through the town. People jeered at her, throwing stones and spitting on her. She acted dignified the entire time with perfect posture and not a word spoken. She was forced to her knees at the guillotine in the town square for everyone to see.

"You'll burn in hell for your crimes," Meiko hissed.

"To commit a crime is to go against the law," Rin chuckled. "I am the law, so which of us is the criminal?"

The clock tower chimed across the town, silencing the crowd. One, two, three. "Oh," Rin piped, "it's time for a snack."

Kaito dropped the blade on schedule, and the princess' head was severed. Meiko held it up for all to see with a cry of victory. The joy of a now free nation resounded across the hills and valleys. Every voice cried out in liberation—every voice but one.

The Daughter of Evil, dressed as a peasant, hid among the townsfolk. She pulled her hood down to hide her tears from those around her. Len had died in her place. Patient, selfless Len had given himself up for her sake.

This is how it always was. Len would make the sacrifice, and Rin would reap the benefits. He became the offender. He took the blame. For her sake, he became evil.

"If we were to be reborn," he had said, "I would want us to be twins again."

* * *

When he woke up, he was alone in a room painted black. Len couldn't see or hear anything, shivering alone in the darkness. He couldn't tell where the room ended. It was pitch black, and he couldn't move.

The ceiling had a large hole. It was easy to see a big spring in it.

Suddenly, there was a sound. He knew this ghastly voice. "Boy's crimes are getting old," said Miku, her voice strangely cold and judgemental. "You're far from me forever." Len struggled to look up at her, but all he could do was rattle the chains binding him. He couldn't even call out to her. He couldn't even apologise.

Remembering all of that moment, naturally repeating that sin over and over, Len realised the reason it all ended; he was too scared to let go of something that was already gone. Rin was no longer the sister he used to sit out in the fields and read with until they fell asleep in the afternoon sun. She was still the girl who looked to him for everything, but her everything had changed, and Len had kept trying to serve her disgusting desires.

Len managed to look down at himself. Both of his arms in red handcuffs, surely the colour of the blood he had spilled. Both of his ankles in blue chains, the colour of the tears he had caused.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, limp and cold. All he knew was that this song he heard wasn't here when he arrived. The words were indistinct and hard to understand, but it felt like a soothing lullaby.

* * *

Haku had always complained about herself. She thought herself plain and boring. She hated herself even more now since she had been allowed to live when her best friend was dead.

She lived alone in a port town once the revolution took place. It was several weeks later when she was forced to dredge up those dreadful images in her mind.

The sun was going down as Haku was heading back to her small cabin. A girl in dirty rags stumbled along passed her. She looked as if she hadn't eaten days, and her eyes were swollen from crying. Haku stopped a moment and turned back to her just as the girl collapsed.

"Heavens!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees by the girl's side. "Are you alright?" The girl wasn't moving.

Haku looked around. No one was around to help. She began shaking. What was she to do? She couldn't be responsible for another human being. She could barely take care of herself! However, this poor child had no one else.

Haku was only skinny and struggled to carry the girl home, but she managed to get there and give the stranger a bed. She cleaned the unconscious girl's face and realised how familiar she looked. She couldn't have been over fourteen and had beautiful, golden hair. Haku tried and tried, but she couldn't recall ever meeting such a girl before.

The child stirred, and Haku's heart skipped a beat. A pair of sapphire eyes fluttered open, and the girl immediately pulled back with fright as she noticed the older girl hanging over her.

"D-don't be frightened," Haku fretted. "You fainted, so I brought you here. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" the blonde girl murmured quietly.

"I-I don't know. You looked scared, and..." Haku jumped and made the girl flinch. "I'm so sorry! I haven't even introduce myself! I'm Haku Yowane."

The girl stared up at Haku curiously with her mouth hanging open slightly. She looked so innocent and afraid. "Rin."

* * *

**I've got it worked out. The next chapter will be the final chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Story of Evil

Chapter VII

Regret Message

Haku looked out the kitchen window for the umpteenth time. Rin was late again. How that girl worried her! She always had such a despondent and disconnected look in her eyes that Haku feared there would come a day when she simply would not return home. Maybe that's how Miku had always felt about Haku.

Unable to handle the stress any longer, the young woman set out to search the town for her newfound friend. She asked everyone and anyone if they had seen her, become more desperate as it got later. It was already dark out. Where on earth was she? Haku scanned the beach, but she wasn't there either.

It was at the church that Haku felt a tug on her heart. She ventured inside and squinted in the dim light. No one seemed to be around, but the door had been left open. She tiptoed across the threshold to inspect the recesses of the building. Then, she heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry," came a haunting sob. "God, please, if you can't forgive me, forgive him for what I made him do."

It sounded like Rin. Haku was torn. She shouldn't be listening in on anyone praying in private in the confession box, but she felt she needed to know what was wrong with Rin in order to help her. No child should spend her days without a single smile on her lips. Haku wanted Rin to smile.

She crept over, as silent as a mouse, and pressed her ear to the crack in the door.

"If you won't bring him back to me," Rin whimpered, "at least take him to the safe place he deserves. Please protect me Len as he protected me."

Haku felt tears stinging in her eyes. It broke her heard to hear someone so young ask for such a thing. Wait a minute. Did she say... Len?

"It's all my fault. I was selfish and deserve to be punished, but please don't punish Len."

Haku held her trembling hand over her mouth. No. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The princess was dead!

"Len, if you can hear me, please forgive your sister for what she's done. Forgive me for letting you go in my place."

Haku couldn't move. She could hardly even breath! This was insane, and yet so blatantly true! She had been housing the one she hated the most. Rin was indeed the Daughter of Evil.

All those images—Miku's body, Kaito breaking down, Len blushing whenever Miku so much as looked at him—they all came flooding back and made Haku's head throb. It was all Rin's fault. She was to blame for all that had happened, and she had the guts to be begging for forgiveness? It made Haku sick!

She heard Rin moving and ran away as fast as she could before she could be caught eavesdropping. She ran all the way home with tears streaming down her face. What would she do?

* * *

Rin tripped over her dress and splashed into the salty waters. She reeled back and gasped in horror. Len couldn't help laughing. "What?" the girl shrieked, and Len laughed even harder.

Len sighed and looked out at the setting sun over the rippling waves of the ocean. "You know," he said, "if you write your wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle, and send it out to sea, it'll come true.

Rin stood up and crossed her arms, but Len wasn't looking. He just smiled out over the horizon. "Are you serious?" Len looked over curiously. "Something like that couldn't possibly make your wishes come true.

"Well, why don't you try it?" Len suggested.

"I don't need to try it," Rin retorted with her nose in the air. "It's just a game for peasants."

"If you do, maybe your boobs will get bigger." Rin turned bright red and smacked her brother across the back of the head. "Just kidding!" he laughed. "I'd wish that you'd always be happy."

Rin blushed even more. "If that's what you want, then just stay with me." Len cocked his eyebrows and peered over at her out of the corner of his eye. "I mean..." Rin muttered. She grinned sweetly at her brother. "Len already grants all my wishes, don't you?" Len blinked thoughtfully before smiling and chuckling back.

"We'll have to get home before it gets dark," he said as he observed the orange sky. "If children stay out too long, the devil will eat them."

"W-what?" Rin whimpered.

Len snickered and ruffled her hair. "I'm kidding. Come on." He held out his hand to his twin. Rin took it and they toddled home together.

* * *

Rin stood alone in the shallow water with the waves lapping at her ankles. She held her wish in a bottle and pressed to her lips to give it a kiss of good luck so that it might reach its destination.

Everything Len had done, he had done for her sake. He not only put up with her selfishness but loved her for it. Even when she made him do horrible things, he didn't argue. Even when she saw him covered in blood, he apologised for scaring her with a goofy smile.

He who granted her wishes was no longer here.

Rin set down the bottle for it to be taken out with the tide along with her tears and regrets. It hurt her to think that it wasn't until it was all over that she realised what she had done. It wasn't until Len smiled down on her from the guillotine that she cursed herself for what she had done to him. In taking everything she wanted, she lost what she truly needed.

The tears flowed like waterfalls, and Rin broke down to her knees. "I'm sorry..." she wept. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please... God... Please..." Those words Len had said to her came back. "If we were to be reborn..."

"I would want us to be twins again."

Rin gasped and stood up in a flash, but no one else was there. She had only imagined Len's voice. She couldn't help smiling just a little. "Yeah," she sighed. "Me, too."

Rin spun around as she heard someone walking through the water behind her. It was Haku, her face streaked with tears and a knife in her hands. She knew.

"I thought you were like me," she bawled through gritted teeth, tossing between sorrow and fury. "I thought you were just lonely. I gave you clothes. I taught you to cook. I-" Her voice broke out, not that she knew what it was she really wanted to say anyway.

"It's okay," Rin assured with a smile. "You know what has to be done."

Haku had a mad look in her eyes. "It's all your fault!" she shrieked. "It's your fault Miku's gone! You cruel, selfish bitch! She never did anything to harm you, but you..." Words could not express the feelings beyond that. Haku cried out in frustration and stabbed her blade into Rin's chest. Blood flew out and tainted the girls' porcelain-like skin. Rin smiled, barely able to stand and staring vacantly at Haku. She opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was blood. She fell, her blood turning the water red. Haku shook violently and wept.

For a moment, she almost thought she could see Len standing there with her.

"_I wish I could be with Len."_

* * *

Time went on, days passed in near silence, and Len continued to wait for change that would not come. He saw the same cursed images of his terrible action playing over and over in his mind until something clicked. The song he was hearing had such a familiar voice that the words became clear and took on meaning.

A tiny light came down, and Len felt his aching muscles tingle. The lullaby became stronger and healed his broken body. He managed to pull himself to his knees and cradle the flickering light to his chest. It warmed that frozen piece of him so deeply that there was no ignoring that this was a message, and he knew exactly who it was from.

"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated," Miku teased cheekily. She was different now, though. Her clothes were strange.

The red handcuffs shattered to a fine powder, and Len felt something in his throat free up. "After this, you will be born again." It was Meiko.

The blue shackles disintegrated. "Today is your new birthday," Kaito said with a smile.

The expanse of black was dyed white in the blink of an eye as all the darkness and evil was washed away. Still on his knees in front of these people, Len felt clean for the first time in years. They smiled at him so softly that he felt tears springing to his eyes. In death, he had been forgiven.

It was time to meet her again. He just knew it. He leaped to his feet and ran as fast as he could until he could run no more.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes. "Kagamine Rin is now activated. Condition is normal." Where was she? Who were these people? Who was she? Everything was just a blur in a headache.

"Nice to meet you," greeted a man in a white coat. "Do you know your own name?"

Rin sat up on the platform and looked at her hands. A name did come to mind, though she didn't know whose it was or when she had heard it. "Rin?"

"That's great," the stranger praised. "Let's introduce you to someone." The man stepped aside, and Rin could see another in a similar position to hers. He was only just sitting up now. There eyes met and immediately welled up with tears. "His name is-"

"Len!" Rin leaped down from her platform, as did the boy. They ran and embraced each other. Neither knew why, but they knew they would never let this person go. Not even in death would they ever be separated.

The Daughter and Servant of Evil – Twins of Evil

The twins of Vocaloid.

* * *

**I love this story so much. I'm not really sure I like how I wrote it, though. *sniff* No, I'm not crying!**


End file.
